


black diamond

by tinytatts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Please Forgive me, bottom!Louis, first off, he is also miserable, i would like to say sorry, i wrote this in three days, it's inspired by my favorite kiss song, louis is a prostitute, poor baby, this is sort of inspired by true events, violence occurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytatts/pseuds/tinytatts
Summary: louis wants to know where he belongs. harry helps him.





	black diamond

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is inspired by the kiss song "black diamond." i have been wanting to do something like this for quite a while now and i finally have. this could potentially be triggering to some. you have been warned.

_Out on the street for a living._

Louis had nowhere to go. No home, no safe haven, no nothing. All he had were the clothes on his back and that wasn't an exaggeration in the slightest. He craved the feeling of belonging. Louis wanted to know what it felt like to be desired, to be wanted. To be important. He needed to find his purpose in this god awful world. He was determined.

–

**November 13, 1989**

Cold, bitter air hit against Louis' bare skin. Being clad in only a tight, rose-colored dress, it was hard not to freeze. He glanced at the half empty bottle of booze in his hand before throwing his head back and downing it all in only a few gulps.

Louis had just been dropped here, left for dead. He meant nothing to no one. Better off dead. Good for nothing. He hated himself and he hated the world around him. There was nothing to live for and nothing to die for. When you die, you don't go to Hell. You're already in it. That was Louis' theory, anyway. It couldn't get any worse than it already was.

By the end of that week, Louis realized he couldn't live like this. Homeless and poor. He needed money someway, somehow. So, he did the only thing he could think of. Louis stripped himself of his dress, letting it pool around his feet. The only thing he was wearing now, were a pair of skimpy, black lace thongs.

_Picture's only begun._

Now to wait. When a car slowed to a stop in front of him, he smirked. This was it. The car window slowly rolled down and Louis bent over, meeting eyes with an older man. Looked to be about fifty, maybe. From examining the car, he was wealthy. He had money.

"Need a lift?" came a gravely voice.

Louis batted his eyelashes. Without speaking, he got in the man's car. He didn't bother telling the gentleman where to drive to and the man didn't bother asking him. He had no destination. Louis wasn't stupid. He knew better. This man was taking him back to his place and he was going to have his way with Louis, or that's what he allowed the man to think, rather.

_Your day is sorrow and madness._

It was half an hour until they reached the man's house. Silently, Louis followed as he was led inside. Sure enough, he was guided to the bedroom. The man laid on the bed. "Why don't you come dance for me, pretty baby?" he chuckled, grabbing a cigar from his nightstand and lighting it. Placed it between his grimy lips. Louis sneered.

"Of course." he purred, crawling over to the man and straddling his lap. Meaty hands grabbed at Louis' hips. Shimmering caught his eye. Wedding band. _Dirty bastard_ , Louis thought. Revolting. It was up for debate, but what Louis was doing what more revolting. Using prostitution as a way to earn some cash, pathetic of him.

A sharp smack lands on his bum, making him wince. "You better fucking move, boy." the man spat.

_Got you under their thumb._

Louis' blood boiled. Reluctantly, he began rolling his hips down against the rotten bloke. He grunted. Ran his filthy hands along the curves of Louis' body. Made him feel disgusting. "Don't need lube, do you? You're a good boy, you'll take it dry." At this, Louis snapped. Just then, he noticed a gun out of the corner of his eye. Almost as if it was calling to him and well, let's just say Louis couldn't, wouldn't resist or hold back for a second longer.

In a quick, quiet move, Louis snatched the gun off the man's nightstand. Bastard was completely oblivious, too lost in whatever what going on up in his nasty mind. For a second, Louis felt the gun up. Got to know it real good. Made his fingertips familiar with it. He hesitated for a moment. Thought about what he was doing. Has he lost his mind? Possibly. It was far too late now, it was do or die.

Louis pressed the cold barrel of the gun against the man's temple. His eyes flew open, rage immediately taking over or rather: Panic that was disguised by rage. Louis replied just as quick.

"Be good, won't you? Don't speak, don't move." Louis pressed his pointer finger against the man's lips. Gazed deep into his eyes. For some reason unknown to both him and the man, it worked. The man was frozen, not a sound or a movement. Seemed as if he was in some deep trance.

Louis reached out, taking the cigar from the man's lips and placing it between his own. Silence, then he pulled the trigger.

 _Bang_.

Silence again. This time, more eerie. Blood was splattered all over Louis' torso. He took a few seconds to gather himself before standing up and walking to the bathroom to clean himself of the blood.

It was during this that Louis became aware of the fact that he hungered for more. The adrenaline rush he got from killing was like nothing he'd ever experienced. He needed it. Thrived off it. Louis was thirsty for blood. Money and blood, that is. Louis wanted to kill again. On his way out, Louis made sure to grab the wallet from the back pocket of the now, dead man's, jeans. "You've been lovely." he smirked before fleeing from the house.

–

It took awhile for Louis to find his way back into the city, his victim's house being in a more secluded area. He walked, smoking the cigar still.

 _Darkness will fall on the city_.

Hardly two hours had passed when Louis' next victim pulled up beside him. Similar to before, the window was rolled down. He leaned down. He didn't notice, but his lips had parted. His eyes met the most gorgeous green ones. Louis' breath caught in his throat. Dark, chestnut colored hair fell messily yet perfectly around his face. His jaw was sharp and very defined. Louis felt his knees wobble. There was no way this man was still on the market.

Louis wondered what made him stop. Was he looking for sex, or did he pity Louis? Louis hoped it wasn't pity; That wasn't what he was looking for. He wanted money. He wanted the thrill of killing.

_Though you don't ask for pity, there's nothing that you can do._

"Name's Harry Styles. Do you need a ride?" his voice was just as attractive as his face. Louis melted. He wasted no time climbing in the car. " 'm Louis." he mumbled, tossing his cigar out of the car window. As the man's hands slid along the steering wheel, Louis' eye caught sight of something and his suspicions were confirmed. Gold. A wedding band. He felt as if he could retch.

Harry was a cheater. Just like the last man, he was a dirty, no good cheater. Louis wanted to cry, wanted to _scream_. He wanted to warn the poor woman that this man was married to. She was most likely stuck home, slaving over the stove. Taking care of the kids if they had any. Cleaning the house, sewing. And her husband was here, with Louis. Cheating on her.

The car began moving and they drove along silently. Unlike the last man, Harry was more touchy. At one point, he reached over and placed his large hand on Louis' thigh; he slowly slid it up, up until it was shoved away by Louis, who was infuriated and uncomfortable. His eyes filled with tears. He quickly swallowed the sob threatening to escape past his lips. Louis watched as Harry pulled into a hotel. He parked the car and stepped out. Confused, he looked to the man and opened his mouth. "I thought–"

"Coming, darling?" Harry cut him off. Louis cleared this throat. Nodded. He followed as the man took him inside. Harry spoke to someone at the front desk and was handed a room key. Oddly enough, he didn't earn any judgmental or curious looks from strangers. You would think they'd wonder a bit, seeing a younger boy walk in who was all but naked.

Harry shot a glance back at Louis, arching an eyebrow, grabbing his arm. Not so nicely at that. Louis stumbled after him. The man forced the door open, revealing a room that appeared to be much too expensive for what the two males were about to do.

The younger boy opened his mouth to comment, but could barely utter a sound before he was shoved roughly up against the wall. Lips fervently kissing his own. Teeth hungrily nipping at his lips. Louis choked out a whimper. Grew weak in the knees all over again. Felt a warmth explode in his stomach.

He couldn't help himself. Intensely, he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as the man cupped Louis' bum. Smirked against the boy's mouth. Chuckled softly. Flicked his tongue out teasingly against Louis' lower lip.

All that could be heard in the otherwise silent room was Harry and Louis' heavy, staggered breathing. Hands grabbed at each other, feeling the other's body. Louis was the first to pull away, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him over to the bed. Pushed him back on it. Crawled up to straddle him.

Harry found this amusing. He grinned, one of his dimples evident. Gripped tightly at Louis' dainty hips. He noticed how fragile the boy felt beneath his fingertips. At first sight, Louis looked soft. Looked sweet; but little did anyone else know: there was something far more sinister within him. Everyone has a secret, right?

In a shamefully desperate way, Harry began kissing at and sucking on Louis' porcelain neck. He was the prettiest creature Harry had ever laid eyes upon. Wanted to completely ravish him.

Something in Louis felt off. His heart skipped a beat. He noticed how the warm feeling in his tummy hadn't yet subsided. Felt how hot his cheeks were. He didn't approve of it. As Harry's significantly larger hands roamed his body, he melted. Turned to absolute putty in the man's arms. Harry's hands to Louis' body was like a match to a flame. The boy wanted it gone. He didn't want to feel this, he didn't like not being in control of his emotions. Louis didn't want to feel _soft_. Didn't want to feel whatever it was he was feeling in this moment.

Harry hooked his fingers in the waistband of Louis' thongs, ripping them down his legs while kissing wetly at his chest. Louis whimpered. His hands frantically found Harry's shirt, unbuttoning it shakily before pushing it off his shoulders.

Suddenly, he was flipped over and Harry was hovering over him. Louis wasn't fond of this, hated feeling so helpless; but for some reason he allowed it. Slid his hands carefully and gently up Harry's arms, blue eyes glued to green.

"You're gorgeous. In fact, your beauty is so overwhelming that I'm convinced you're of a higher power. An angel." Harry breathed, spreading Louis' legs with his knee. The boy felt his stomach do a flip. Cheeks turned a bright pink. Without breaking eye contact, Louis reached down and unbuckled Harry's jeans, using his feet to push them down his legs. Harry spit in his hand, reaching down and wrapping a hand around his cock. Which, by the way, was bigger than Louis thought he could take, humiliatingly enough.

He pressed the tip again Louis' tight rim before slowly pushing in. As he kept going deeper and deeper, Louis felt himself stretching. Could swear his body was going to split in half. He took it anyway. He  _was_ a good boy, after all.

Once Harry was a deep as he could be, he let out a deep, guttural moan, face scrunching in pleasure. " _So_ fucking tight, baby girl." Louis was taken aback by this. "B-Baby girl?" he timidly repeated. Harry leaned down, dragged his tongue along the shell of Louis' ear. "Yeah, baby girl. You alright with that?"

Louis gnawed on his lower lip, nodding wordlessly. "Good." Harry whispered, giving one hard thrust into him, making him gasp and tense up. "Fucking hell." he whined out.

"Yeah, you like that?" Harry grunted, starting to fuck into the small boy. Louis' face contorted in pleasure as he let out breathy moans, clawing at Harry's back. He arched up against his chest. Cried out as Harry's thrusts only got rougher. His body felt like it was on fire.

"God, yes Harry! Don't stop!" Louis begged, digging his nails into the man's skin. Harry rammed into him, causing Louis to sink his teeth into his shoulder in an attempt to silence his scream. _HarryHarryHarry._ That was the only thing circling through Louis' head. Was all he felt. Was taking over all of his senses. It was absolutely dizzying. Louis was losing himself. He couldn't handle it anymore.

As Harry's thrusts got sloppier, Louis knew he was almost there. So, he began bouncing down to meet Harry's thrusts. Heavy pants and the occasional whimper from Louis were the only noises filling the room. Harry began mumbling about how he was going to cum. Louis nodded, ran his hands lightly down the man's back and pressed his lips against Harry's ear. "Do it. Cum for me, Harry." he urged. That was enough.

Harry moaned deeply, gave a few more deep thrusts into Louis before coming inside him. Then he collapsed. On top of Louis. Nuzzled his face into the boy's neck. Breathed unevenly. Sweat covered the both of them, their bodies were tangled together as one. That's how they stayed for a little while.

Louis shut his eyes for a brief moment. Then, he grabbed the gun from the nightstand. Soundlessly, steadily, he placed the gun against Harry's heart. Louis took a deep breath. The man froze up, confusion clear on his face and in his voice. "Louis, what are you–"

_Bang._

That's all Louis expected there to be. One bang; but as he lay there, with the man he just killed, Louis realized he couldn't keep going. Carefully, he pushed the man's body off him so it was laying next to him on the bed. Harry was beautiful. God, he was beautiful. Even when his face was pale and lifeless: it was beautiful. That was undeniable.

Louis was sick to his stomach. It was such an ugly thing, how someone as beautiful and as charming as Harry, would cheat on his wife. How could someone as enchanting as he do such a thing? Louis didn't want to exist anymore. Not in this world. Not where beautiful things were painful. Not where everything was built to fall apart.

Louis wanted to exist upon the stars. He wanted to be small in the vastness of space. He no longer want to know what it was like to be desired. Or to be craved, needed even. He didn't want to be important. He wanted to be insignificant. Wanted to have no purpose. Louis finally knew where he belonged, and that was all he ever wanted. _Among the stars._

He glanced once more at Harry. Louis wasn't sure why, but he laced their fingers together. He placed the gun against his own heart. Louis tightened his grip on Harry's hand.

_Bang._

His grip loosened.


End file.
